1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a method for playing a card game.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, casinos use a variety of games for wagering. Many of these games are varieties of mechanical or electronic slot machines. Despite the popularity of slot machines, poker, blackjack, keno, baccarat, craps and other traditional games played at a table are the foundation of casino play. Players are known to enjoy the novelty of new table games because the old games have become too well known by the players or because the players perceive some of the traditional games as being overly complicated. Moreover, since table games usually have larger stakes than slot machines, casinos have an interest in developing new table games for the clientele. Card games are one of the most popular types of table games available at casinos. Prospective players are always looking for new card games that are challenging and exciting. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in card games that will attract more players, create player loyalty, and increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments.
The game of “blackjack” or “twenty-one” is perhaps the most popular card game played in casinos throughout the United States. This game is typically played with a standard deck of playing cards containing fifty-two cards in four different suits. The object of the game is for each player to collect a number of cards in his or her hand whereby the total point value assigned to the cards in a player's hand is as close as possible to twenty-one without going over. Numbered cards (i.e., 2-10) are assigned a numerical value equal to their face value and face cards (i.e., king, queen and jack) are assigned a numerical value of ten points each. An ace card may be assigned either a point value of one or eleven--whichever value gives a more favorable hand to the player. If the point value in a player's hand exceeds twenty-one points, the player “busts” and is eliminated from further play until a winner is declared and the next hand is dealt. Blackjack is typically played at tables that include a location for a dealer and up to seven additional players. Each player places a wager and, along with the dealer, initially receives two cards. In traditional blackjack, each player is playing against the dealer or “house”. The dealer or house acts as the bank, paying all losses and collecting all winnings from the other players at the table. In order to win his or her wager, the cards in a player's hand must have a higher total point value than the total point value in the dealer's hand without: going over twenty-one points. During a player's turn, a player may elect to draw additional cards (i.e., take a “hit”) or play only the cards currently held in his or her hand (i.e. “stand”). A player may continue to receive additional cards in order to try to reach a point total of twenty-one without exceeding twenty-one. It is not necessary to reach twenty-one points to win a game; it is only necessary to come closer to twenty-one points than the dealer. Since the dealer receives one of his two initial cards facedown (i.e., a “hole” card), the players know only half of the cards in the dealer's initial hand. This adds an element of uncertainty to a player's decision to take a hit or stand.
The risk of losing a hand by exceeding twenty-one points (i.e., “busting”) by taking an additional card increases as the point total of the cards in the player's hand approaches twenty-one. A player increases the probability of beating the dealer's card total by selectively and strategically hitting or standing on a particular card situation. Under most house rules, the dealer must take a hit on any point total of sixteen or less and must stand on any point total of seventeen or more. Any player whose hand has a point total that does not exceed twenty one and is closer to twenty-one than the dealer, wins his or her wager. Conversely, each player who “busts” or who does not achieve a higher point total than the dealer loses the hand and the corresponding wager for that hand. Even if the dealer also busts, the player still loses when the player busts.
A “blackjack” occurs when a player or the dealer receives an ace and a face card or ten. A blackjack by the dealer ends the game, causing all other players to lose their wagers. A blackjack for a player is the best possible hand for the player and beats the dealer unless the dealer also has a blackjack. Ties between the player and the dealer are a “push” and are typically won by the house. Players at a blackjack table will typically play multiple successive hands and players may enter and leave the game at any time between hands. After all of the players have taken hits or have stood on their hand, the dealer stands or hits based on pre-established rules of the game. The conventional manner of play requires the dealer to take a hit whenever the dealer's hand is a “soft 17” count. However, in other casinos, the dealer stands on a soft 17 count. The term “soft” means that the ace is valued as a count of eleven, instead of as a count of one. A soft 17 occurs when the dealer has an ace and a six (or multiple cards that add up to six). The dealer will stand on soft 18s, soft 19s and soft 20s. 
A drawback with traditional forms of blackjack is that the set point values of the cards may make the game somewhat predictable so as to eventually bore players after a few hands. Moreover, there is no incentive built-into the game for playing additional hands beyond other than the usual reasons of winning money or recouping money lost in previous wagers.
There is a need to provide a modified version of blackjack that generates additional unpredictability, excitement, and revenue for both players and casinos relative to traditional forms of blackjack.